Yarn of Melancholy - A Story of Chaos
__ToC__ Chapter 1 - Prologue A great black Space Station floats among asteroids in deep space. Orbiting only a singular massive green swirling planet on the verge of becoming a star of which only the most resilient of beings thrive. Many Merchant Ships and Commuters travel to and fro from the station, enjoying many of it's neon-based shops and junkyard-like conditions where free parts can be scavenged freely. The crowds rustle once one enters the station proper; the people being described as nothing but dirty and filthy. There was only one place which everyone unanimously left intact, the only place where everyone can enjoy themselves without worry. The Bar was almost pristine in comparison to the rest of the junkyard Station and people held themselves back even in their most drunken states. However, on this day, an exception was made. Two major galactic gang factions had coincidentally met and are on the verge of opening fire on eachother with their most powerful weapons with the few bystanders choosing sides. Two alien beings, calling themselves "Greed of Amber" and "Wrath of Blood" respectively, stand at the forefront with both within killing-blow positions of eachother. Tension was high and combat was nigh until the door to the entrance crept open slowly. As if in unison, the entire bar turned to face their new visitor who's insane enough to enter in such a tense atmosphere. An armoured being, embroiled in flames of red and green seething out of the cracks of their armour, walks in with two massive blades in fro. "Araa? Don't mind me everyone. I'm just here for a drink. Go ahead and kill eachother. I'm technically off-duty today." the being spoke, sitting down on one of the chairs not being used as cover whilst gesturing for one of the more expensive alcohols. The being known as the Greed of Amber walked up to the Visitor, almost insulted at their disregard for their lack of respect towards him. With a smile, he aimed his sword of Amber towards the visitor's neck and began laughing. "Hoi, Buddy. This bar is on my turf. If you's going to enjoy a drink, you better treat me to one" Greed spoke amongst his laughter. Wrath began moving forward and grabbed Greed's hand and dropped their weapon to the ground. "Hey, Greed! What the hell are you doing?! Do you not know who this is?!" Wrath shouted while almost shaking. The Visitor took his drink that he ordered from the Bartender and moved it towards Greed. "This bar feels a little too tense. Let's fix up the environment shall we?" he said nonchalantly and proceeded to snap his fingers. "What do you mean by that...?" Wrath asked and as if in response, he instantly found himself sitting in a chair to the left of the Visitor with Greed sitting on the right. The entire bar, Wrath looked around, had been completely reset as if nothing happened. There was an air of confusion of what just happened before the word of who this visitor was spread in whispers even amongst factions; and everyone slowly but surely began just enjoying themselves once more as if their prior quarrels never happened. Greed and Wrath began exchanging words once again as Greed became annoyed at the Visitor's seemingly overwhelming power. "All I know is that he's encroaching on my authority like you are! You've always been like this, stealing and taking my rightful territory and the good loot" Greed pressed as he slapped the drink off the table. "Greed, Shut up! This person here is a Titan! And not just only a Titan, he's the Titan of Chaos! He could end our existences this second if he wanted to!" The visitor who had been attempting to enjoy himself with drinks took notice of this conversation. Wrath's theory of who the Visitor was, was confirmed with him failing to get the drink anywhere near his flames as it seems to turn into nothing once in contact. "Well you're not wrong. But I could care less about who you do or do not whine to right now, Mr.Greed. And Wrath, you can chill out a little more. I'm not going to snap half the universe out of existence because of the actions of a single space station" he responded. Greed to exception to his normal attitude and attempted to have good faith with the visiting Titan. He considered his options and came to the conclusion that he can't be Greedy if he doesn't exist; therefore he shouldn't anger this visitor. The Titan, as if noticing Greed's conclusion, then began a new chain of rants. "Oh hey, I know! Why don't I tell you both my Origins? Since you're so influential in these parts afterall. Trade-Off is that you two chill out. What do you say?" The Titan offered. The Tone of his voice, even with a lack of facial features, was clearly happy-go-lucky. "... You're serious? You'll tell us? You haven't even told your fellow Titans this yet!" Wrath responded. Greed remained silent as he became increasingly vigilant and wary of the Titan; observing their body almost in-factually. "Sure! It's not like I don't have the time or anything. Let me weave you a tale of how I came to be. Or how I got to where I am at least" In tandem with his words, he snapped his fingers once more as the two Gang Leader's visions seem to blacken and blur out. Chapter 2 - The 7 Divine Sins "Our tale begins in a land far away. On a small planet known as "the Feathered Diyu" The two Sinned Beings seemingly awoke with these words ringing in their minds. They found themselves in a primitive marketplace full of animalistic yet sentient beings of all kinds doing commerce and trade. Greed was confused, angered, and seemingly disgusted at such a vision. "Where the hell did you bring us!?" he rasped, attempting to smash a passer-by in the face with his blade only for it to pass through it like a hologram. "Please keep all questions until after the tale, Greed." The voice echoed once more. "Our tale follows a young boy. Prodigious. Lustful. Wrathful. But most of all; very Greedy. He carries upon his shoulders the Divine Sin of Greed, one who shall carry all wrongs of the world on his one back." In perfect sync, a boy came running out of the crowds and almost directly towards the two Sinned Beings. His appearance not unlike a Terran, but with glowing and intimidating Green eyes with almost flaming hair of Grass and pale skin of bark; a Treant-like being. "Called for a great meeting, he sprints through the crowds who obliged happily and even cheered at his presence." He ran towards a massive castle on the opposite end of the great Plaza with 7 massive towers erected with coloured symbols embroiled onto their sides. The guards let the boy through with no opposition as they saluted him; the grand doors opened and welcomed him in with extreme haste. Infront, a massive table with 6 other people of different races and eye colours. "You're late" stated monotonously the Flame-Eyed Giant of Flames. "As long as he does appear, what's it matter. Lets just finish this and go home" stated the Grey-Eyed Elephant of Sloth. Chapter 3 - The Sin of Greed Chapter 4 - The 12 Virtues of Despair Chapter 5 - The Meaning of Greed Chapter 6 - The Sin of Melancholy Chapter 7 - The Truth of Chaos Chapter 8 - Epilogue